Wendy Jane O'Hara
This is an article about a fan-made Power Ranger who is a non-canon Ranger that only appears in its comics and films. Wendy Jane O'Hara is a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr's fan-fic era of Power Rangers , ''Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders. ''Wendy is one of the original characters that debuted in 2000 and later redebuted in 2002 (despite that the 2001 comic book series of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy used most Time Force -based elements and led PRLG's popularity to decline, and despite the favortism of PRTF). She is obviously the second runner-up Pink Galaxy Ranger of the second generation after Gwen McQueen , whose characte r was on hiatus for 9 1/2 years in the comics. Sentai/PR Counterpart Corresponse *Wendy corresponds with [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Seijuu_Sentai_Gingaman Seijuu Sentai Gingaman character] Saya /GingaPink. *Her Power Ranger predeccessor equivalent is Kendrix Morgan , the original Pink Galaxy Ranger. *Most of the time, Wendy acts more like Kimberly Ann Hart , from [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ]. *Wendy's secondary Sentai equivalents are Risha Tribe Princess Mei (from Kyoryo Sentai Zyuranger an ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena'' Actress Kristen Bell. portrays Wendy Jane in the upcoming live-action Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film. This is also Bell's second film based on a popular children's media franchise. The first was the 2009 CG animated film adaptation of Astro Boy, (2009), in which she provided a voice role. It was also announced that Wendy Jane is one of the characters in the film (expecially one of the resent Power Rangers) to be killed off for the remainer of the film, but is revived in the movie's climatic finale. By the time Wendy is committed for a sacrifice against Psycho Pink (one of the Psycho Rangers , in the segment "Swan Song", Gwen McQueen ( Shannon Spruill ),(later, Rachel Dillinger in the 2012 reversion) the original G2 Pink Galaxy Ranger, takes over midway through the film and Bell will be put on hiatus for 15-25 days by the time filming will cease by Christmas 2010. However, Bell is still signed on for two sequels. 'Movie Plot' Wendy appeared in the film's convoy attack at the end of it, alongside Billy James ( Rider Strong ) and Browne Jones ( Charlie Murphy ), the Blue and Green Rangers, as they saved Tony Marshall ( Tobey Maguire , the Red Ranger, and Yellow Ranger newcomer AJ Weems ( Anthony Marsh, Jr ) but their convoy team was killed in action at the hands of Christopher Donner, Jr ( Ryan Reynolds )' foot-soldiers the Neo-Vipers themselves. Her appearence in the film didn't last long. The only appearences she had were the convoy battle, the Rangers' first battle with Deviot (voiced by Frank Welker ), the Rangers' final confrontation with Jet Rocket ( Stephen Rannazzisi ) alongside The Shark Brothers in Terra Venture 's Forest Dome, and the Rangers' short battle with Psycho Pink , who at the time was the only Psycho Ranger still standing. Her fate in the film was the same fate Kendrix Morgan went through in " The Power of Pink " of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - destroying the Savage Sword Psycho Pink planted to the ground, tries to destroy it, but ended up getting killed in sequence. At the end of the movie, when the 4 remaining Rangers, with opposite Pink Ranger Gwen McQueen ( Rachel Dillinger ), arrived to the new world to return the Quasar Sabers back to the stone shrine, Wendy Jane was revived but had no dialogue heard. Trivia *The character is mostly compared to Mary Jane Watson , in the universe of the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. *Wendy Jane is an actress in theatre and broadway (However when Marsh made the unproduced Power Rangers: LG film, when it was in Development Hell expecially for the last 3 years, as the title for the project was under the working title of Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (2006-2009), Wendy Jane lost her career as an actress despite negative reviews for her preformance in the broadway musical version of the play Annie, Get Your Gun. And when Tony's behavior undergoes with aggression toward Darwin Darko, an escaped convict, Wendy quits the Ranger team and her role was put on hiatus there, in the finale, she is killed off by Chris Donner, who possesses the Venom symbiote. All of these story elements were borrowed from Spider-Man 3 ''and the role for WJ at this point was actress Leslie Mann. Mann was later dropped from the cast when Marsh rebooted his Power Rangers' subcontinuity in 2010). *In the character's earlier years, it was rumored that she was going to be the Yellow Ranger, but in 2002, it was realized those rumors were "false" and Marsh decided to make her be the Pink Ranger instead. *In the character's earlier years, her hair was blonde, then from 2002 to 2004, her hair was red, and from 2006 and beyond, her hair color varied from brown, gold, etc. *Wendy is Tony's current love interest. *Lived with a abusive father, a caring mother, and has a younger sister Jenny O'Hara. *The name for Jenny O'Hara in PR fan-fiction is also based on the actual actress also named Jenny O'Hara. *It is common that Wendy and Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ) are related. *Best friends with Austin, AJ Weems ' younger brother. *In PR fan-fiction, Wendy Jane is one of the few Power Rangers of the primary team to be killed, later is revived after a war of destruction led by a main villain. *In one of her High School years, she attended certain plays in the 12th grade. *Currently a magazine model. *She is part-time girly-girl and part-time tomboy. *She was born in Austin, Texas. According to her Ranger File-card, she was born in Benton, Kentucky. *She is 100% vegetarian, just like Tony Marshall , the Red Ranger, who is her boyfriend. *Wendy was a cheerleader in High School, for a football team. *Objected with verbal/physical/strong abuse by her father when she was 9 years old, due to the fact her father is mad and angry drunken bum. As A Power Ranger See Also * Saya , in Gingaman * Kendrix Morgan , the real Pink Galaxy Ranger. * Gwen McQueen , the second Pink Ranger that replaced Wendy in ''The Rise of Trakeena. but came first in the comic book series. * Carrie Miller , the third Pink Ranger that replaced Wendy in PRLGUG-PRLG 3, but came second in PRLG 3. * Jenny O'Hara ,the fourth Pink Ranger that was proposed. Wendy's younger sister. Category:Rangers (PRLG/PRLGGMPD) Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Deceased Rangers Category:Revived Rangers